Sleepover Horror
by LikeJackandSally
Summary: James and Sirius crash Lily Evans slumber party in hopes of finding out if she likes James or not, the only catch is Sirius and James have to dress in drag to keep the girls from suspecting them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I'm not Rowling. Plot is mine characters are not, ect. Ect.

Marauder era, James and Sirius crash Lily Evans slumber party in hopes of finding out if she likes James or not, the only catch is Sirius and James have to pretend to be girls.

"You are going to WHAT?" Sirius asked bug-eyed

"Not just me, us, we are going to-" James whispered

"I am NOT dressing in drag! " Sirius hissed

"Keep you're voice down do you want the whole castle to hear?" James asked gesturing wildly, "C'mon," James begged "Lilly's friend Lalaine will be there…" James trailed off

"Why do you want to crash this stupid party anyway?" Sirius grumbled seeing that he didn't really have a choice of whether he wanted to go or not, "I just don't understand, everyone already knows Lilly likes you there is no reason to go to this party thing. Besides can't you slip her some of that truth potion stuff Slughorn was talking about the other day in Potions? I mean what if we get caught by the girls?"

"Do you really want to be caught stealing from Slughorn's stores? I really don't want to be scraping exploded rat's brains off the ceiling again. Besides whom would you rather face Slughorn with a wand and a whole closet of poisons at his disposal or a couple of angry girls?"

"Good point."

"Besides," James said with a sly smile, he put his arm around Sirius's shoulder, "Do you know how many boys would kill to be in our place? There are so many guys that would love to find out all the juicy things girls talk about when they are alone together. This would really pay off, we could tape them and sell the tapes and make a bundle, or we could blackmail them with their dirty little secrets, you see dressing in drag would be a minor drawback." James could see the wheels turning in Sirius's head.

"I still don't see why I have to come with you." Sirius grumbled, "I don't care I'm not going, it's not worth it."

James shook his head and smiled, "my dearest friend, I think I may have something that just might change your mind," he clapped Sirius on the back, "Just think, girls in their knickers running around having pillow fights at an all girls party."

Sirius turned to look at James with a glazed look in his eye and excitement plastered to his face, "Do you think they really do that?" He asked

"Of course!" James assured him

"Girls in their knickers having pillow fights, why didn't I think of that? Sign me up!"

"I knew you would see it my way." James said grinning.

Sirius's look of pleasure turned to a look of horror, "I don't have to run around in knickers do I? I am NOT wearing a thong! Do I have to shave my legs? I am not doing that either. Well actually I will if you pay me, I've done it before."

James looked at him disgusted "What? No, that's just, you are revolting! And when did you ever shave your legs? Never mind, I don't want to know." James shook his head. He pulled a bag from his backpack and tossed it to Sirius, "You'll be wearing this."

Sirius dumped the bag onto his lap. A pair of sky blue cotton drawstring pants with care bears on them had fallen out. He shook the bag again and a matching blue T shirt tumbled out after it.

"That's not so bad." Sirius said holding the shirt up.

James handed him a long blonde wig, "You'll have to wear this too."

Sirius stuffed it on his head "I don't think blonde is my color." He said grinning.

James pulled out his wand and pointed it at Sirius. "Whoa!" Sirius exclaimed holding up his hands, he looked at the wand suspiciously, "what are you going to do with that?"

"Well, as girls we, erm have to well, we have to, we have to you know look the part."

Sirius raised his eyebrows and James smiled sheepishly and pointed to Sirius's chest. "You know?" James asked not wanting to elaborate

"No I don't know! Don't point that thing at me!" Sirius hissed

James shrugged, "Well I guess we don't have to, but if we want to make it believable…" he trailed off.

"To hell with believable! You can be believable!" Sirius shouted

"C'mon." James begged

"No." Sirius said firmly, "I am not letting you put a spell on me to give me boobs! If I have to I'll stuff a bra or something, knowing you you'll screw up the spell and I'll look that way forever, you are pushing it to the limit here!"

"Fine." James said, "Suit yourself." James stood up, "I'm going to the great hall to get dinner, the slumber party begins at 9, and well that's when the guys are getting kicked out of the common room anyway. The girls got special permission from the head of the house to hold this thing."

"Whatever. I'll be ready." Sirius said leaning back onto his bed, he watched James leave the room and closed his eyes. "That Potter kid, freaking mental."


	2. Chapter Two

"Where is Lilly?" James asked frustrated, he searched the room again and turned to James, "Do you think she's coming?"

"Yeah, yeah of course." Sirius said absently waving his hand around lazily. He had stopped paying attention to what James was saying a half an hour ago. It was hard not to be in a room filled with so many beautiful girls and not drool. James was always quick to reward Sirius with a quick jab in the ribs with his finger when he thought Sirius was coming too close with blowing their cover with something stupid like flirting with Lalaine Marie Elizabeth Devore. In Sirius's humble opinion it had been worth dressing up in drag for, well sort of anyway, he wasn't too thrilled about wearing a stuffed bra, do you know how hard it is to snap those things by yourself?

James sensed that he was being ignored and poked Sirius in the stomach.

"Ouch!" Sirius said grabbing his stomach and shielding it from James, "What was that for THIS time?" he hissed

"If your eyes get any bigger we could send them to NASA and make a space station out of them, stop staring at Lalaine's breasts, we're girls remember?" James asked

"But it's so hard not to!" moaned Sirius slamming his head lightly onto the back of the wall. They were sitting in the corner of the common room away from the rest of the girls.

"I just don't understand. What could she be doing that's taking her so long to get here?"

"Relax James. I'm sure she'll get here soon enough."

"Remember, if anyone asks we are from another school, we just transferred here and the headmaster thought it would be a good idea for us to meet some friends by going to this party." James informed Sirius for about the hundredth time.

"I know, I know, you don't have to tell me again." Sirius eyes scanned the room, the girls were setting out their sleeping bags and the other stuff they brought with them, James and Sirius had arrived pretty early but the common room was quickly filling up with girls. They soon began to run out of room and started setting up sleeping bags near James and Sirius. A short brown haired second year was chatting excitedly with a tall black haired girl as they set their sleeping bags on James left side.

"She told me she wasn't going to come after all, she remembered that she had an exam to study for, you know how she gets about studying for her exams." The black headed girl nodded in agreement and the short brown haired girl continued, "I mean I'm always telling her that she shouldn't study so hard that she'll just wear herself right out, the poor dear."

"Too right, too right." The black haired girl said softly

"But you know she wants that job at the ministry using charms and potions to help make medicines and stuff, I don't really remember much about that job she was telling me about it sounded so dreadfully boring. I told her that and she laughed she's such a good sport nice sense of humor, I really don't know why she doesn't have a boyfriend such a nice girl that Lilly, hmm." She ended by tapping her finger to her lips looking thoughtful.

James head shot up and he turned to stare at the mouse brown haired girl his mouth opened in horror, he heard a sharp intake of breath on his right from Sirius.

"I dressed in drag and Lilly's not coming?" Sirius hissed

"It might be another Lilly. It HAS to be another Lilly."

"How many Lillys do you know?" Sirius asked annoyed, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this, I am going back to my room." Sirius picked up his sleeping bag and began to walk towards the boy's dorm.

James watched him and noticed the black haired girl staring at Sirius with a funny look on her face. He quickly realized what this must look like to a girl, another girl heading to a guys room would look suspicious he jumped up and grabbed Sirius by the back of the shirt.

"What are you doing?" James hissed

"I'm going to my room. I thought I had made that clear to you." Sirius said looking at James with a disgusted look, "Lillys not here, there is no point in me staying."

"You can't go back to the boy's dorm, you look like a girl." James said trying to make his point clear.

A bubbly blonde bounced across the room and stopped in front of them, "Hi I'm Jenna! Are you guys OK do you need any help?"

James narrowed his eyes "What do you mean by guys? We're not guys."

The blonde looked at him confused "What? I just meant, never mind, I don't remember seeing you guys before, but you look familiar do I know you?"

"No, ah, we just moved here from uh France we're related to the headmaster and he sent us here." James blurted out; his face had become amazingly red.

"Interesting. Well it looks like you are trying to find a place to set up?" she asked gesturing towards Sirius's sleeping bag

"Yeah." James quickly said

"Well you can throw your stuff by me and you can meet my friends c'mon this will be fun!" She grabbed James and Sirius's hands and led them near the corner they just came from. James picked up his bag and quickly followed.

"You know this will be so cool, I don't know if you know her but a friend of mine Lilly Evans organized this whole sleep over bash I'll have to introduce her to you, right now everyone is doing the makeovers the usual cheesy sleepover things you will love it Lalaine is doing manicures, I'm doing makeup and Lilly is doing eyebrows."

"You know, someone told me Lilly wasn't going to be here."

Jenna looked at James shocked, "Are you kidding? She organized this! Well she was planning on skipping out to study for a test but I told she HAD to come. Oh! I can be such a ditz sometimes, I should have asked before but what are your names?"

"I'm Sir-" James interrupted Sirius jabbing him in the back "rah, I'm Sarah." He said clenching his teeth together.

"I'm Jessie." James said smiling at Jenna, she returned it and stopped in front of a circle of girls and James collided into Sirius. "Hey girls!" Jenna said overenthusiastically "This is Jessie and Sarah! They're visiting us from France." Jenna turned to Sirius and James, "Why don't you set your sleeping bags down and we can start you on something." She pushed Sirius towards Lilly "Lilly why don't you do Sarah's eyebrows? And Jessie, you can go to Lalaine and get your nails done, I'm going to go and talk for awhile." And as quickly as she came she left.

"She's just a bouncing ball of energy isn't she?" Lilly asked Sirius, "Why don't you sit down and we can get you started?"

Sirius sat down willingly and Lilly looked at him in horror "What?" Sirius asked worried.

"Your eyebrows are like two overgrown jungles!" She exclaimed horrified, "don't you EVER pluck them?"

"No, should I?"

"They look like hairy tarantulas! I mean it's like a cat barfed a hairball on your face!"

"OK OK I get the picture!" Sirius said holding up his hands, "But I don't think they are THAT bad."

"Are you kidding? They're like-"

"OK, why don't you just shut up? Can't you do something? Other than make fun of my eyebrows?"

Lilly pulled out a pair of shiny silver tweezers she grinned, "Sure I can."

"Is this going to be painful?" Sirius asked eyeing the tweezers, Lilly didn't answer instead she lunged forward and grabbed a tweeze full of hair and yanked.

"!" he let out a slew of other profane words you only see written on bathroom walls. Clutching his eyebrow through his teary eyes Sirius looked to see Lilly staring at him the tweezers in her hand. It had a thick amount of hair in them a dark brown color. Sirius noticed the room had gotten really quiet he grinned apologetically, "I mean, ouch, that really hurt?"

My apologies to my reviewers for this taking so long to put up! Drops to ground and begs for forgiveness I didn't really have anything else written but had a whole bunch of ideas, apologies again if this chapter sucked. I had so much homework lately, but I won't bore you with details . Thank you for your kind reviews!


End file.
